Modern industrial catering requires that meals be prepared in the simplest and quickest possible way.
The preparation of pasta-based dishes, customarily in greatest demand, unfortunately clashes with the above requirement.
In fact, it is well known that the cooking time of pasta is too long to meet the requirement for prompt serving. In addition, after cooking, pasta must be strained, an operation which is less than convenient to perform on a commercial scale.
It matters to observe, moreover, that the need to cook pasta products in commercial amounts ill suits the demand for proper cooking an apportionment of the pasta contingent on orders.
The pasta-making industry currently offers precooked deep-frozen pasta products which are basically standard pasta products thoroughly cooked to an optimum condition for consumption and then deep-frozen while in that condition. By simple subsequent heating, this precooked deep-frozen pasta can be consumed directly.